Admitting the truth
by Blossom of Death
Summary: Syaoran is moving? What'll happen? One-shot.


_A.N. Hey guys! This is a one-shot CCS fic that I found in one of my old notebooks earlier this year and typed up and completely forgot about until now. I kno I'm a dimwit but just tell me what u think and I might write another CCS fic...sometime or another...well here it is ...Enjoy!_

_Disclaimer: Once again...nothing do I own...NOTHING!_

_Title: Admitting the truth_

Outside it was raining and every now and then a burst of thunder would sound, I hate thunder. I was sitting at my bedside window when it happened, the phone rang and I picked it up.

"Sakura speaking," I said.

"Hey Sakura, it's Li ," he answered.

"Oh, hey Li. What's goin' on?" I asked.

"Sakura, I have to tell you something, I would tell you in person, but it's raining out. Sakura, my parents want me to move back to Hong Kong," he said.

I almost dropped the phone I was so shocked. "D-do you really have to go?" I said shakily, surprised I was so upset.

"Yeah, unless I can give them a good excuse to stay, and I've tried everything," he said, but in his head he knew he hadn't told them everything. In fact he hadn't even told Sakura. The fact was that he was deeply in love with the card mistress, Sakura Kinamoto.

" I'm sure you haven't tried everything. We'll think of something," I said, glad I didn't sound so upset.

" Sakura, I'm trying my best, but they're already packing my stuff," he said, and I noticed his voice was shaky and apparently he was trying harder than I was not to sound so upset.

"Li, please don't go yet, because I'm gonna do my best to convince your parents to let you stay. I really want to see you before you go as well," I replied while tears were brimming my eyes.

"Sakura ... okay I'll hold 'em off as long as I can, bye Sakura," he replied softly as though trying to keep me from crying.

"Bye Li, see you soon," I replied, then when I heard a soft click from the other side I hung up.

When I hung up the phone th tears I'd been holding back for the whole conversation came pouring out and finally Kero came in the room and asked me what was wrong.

"N-nothing Kero. I'm fine, really," I lied.

"Sakura you were crying. What is wrong...tell me," he said.

"I'll tell you later Kero, leave me alone for right now, okay?" I said shakily.

"Alright Sakura, but you need to tell ," he said, and then he left.

Then the phone rang, I answered, "Sakura speaking."

"Hey Sakura it's Madison," she said.

"What's up Madison?" I asked.

"Not much. Sakura, What's wrong? You sound upset," she said.

I thought for a second then decided that I could tell her what happened, after all she is my best friend. "Li just called and told me his parents want hin to move back to Hong Kong," I replied.

"Sakura, tell me the truth. Are you as upset as you are because you're in love with Li and don't want him to go?" she asked.

I thought about my answer a while before I gave it, because I didn't want to admit it to myself that I did love him, because that would make him leaving even harder to go through. " Yes Madison, I do love him will even harder to go," I replied as casually as I could but my voice was still shaky as I said it.

"If you love him Sakura, you should tell him and I'm sure his parents would understand," she said calmly, but none the less convincing me I should tell him.

"Okay Madison, I'll tell him and pray he feels the same way,"I said.

"Sakura, it's stopped raining, I think you should go and tell him now," she added.

"Okay Madison, gotta go, bye," I said quickly.

"Bye Sakura," she said.

I hung up the phone, put on my shoes and ran out of my bedroom, down the stairs and through the front door. I started to walk down the sidewalk and I would soon be at Li's house.

Nervous as I was I knocked on the door. I heard footsteps approaching the door and then it opened.

"Sakura, I didn't expect you so soon, come on in," he said surprised.

Once inside he offered me a seat on the couch, after I had taken my seat I looked him in the eyes.

"Li, I have something to tell you," I said.

He looked quite surprised at what I had just said. In his head he decided to tell her how he felt about her.

"I have something to tell you too," he said, a smile spreading across his face. "Sakura, I've wanted to tell you this for a long time..., Sakura , I love you," he said, the smile still on his face.

"I love you too, Li," I said, a smile appearing on my face.

Li leaned over and his lips met mine softly and then he pulled back and said, "I'm glad that you feel the same way."

At that moment, Wei, Li's guardian came in. "Li, your parents are on the phone and they either want a reason for you to stay or for you to start packing," Wei said.

"Alright,"he said. Li left the room and picked up the phone.

" Hey mom," he said

"Hello sweet, do you have a reason to stay?" she asked curiously.

"Yeah , mom I do have a reason to stay," he said smiling.

"Well what is it?" she asked.

" I'm in love with the card mistress, Sakura, and she's in love with me too," he replied while smiling widely.

"Really, can I speak to Sakura then?" she asked.

"Yeah, hold on a sec," he said.

He walked into the living room and said to me, "Sakura, my mom wants to speak to you,"he said as casually as possible.

"Sure," I said.

"Hi, what did you want to ask or talk to me about?" I asked curiously.

"Well, my son says that the reason he wants to stay is because he is in love with you and you are in love with him. Are you really in love with him?" she asked.

"Yes, I am in love with him," I said while smiling.

"Ok, let me speak to him," she said amused.

"Hey mom," Li said.

"Looks like you have plenty of reason to stay sweet...that girl must really love you. You'll have to let her meet us one day," she replied.

"Ok, mom. Gotta go," he said. Then he practically ran back to the living room and he said, "I get to stay, Sakura, I get to stay!"

I smiled broadly and said with enthusiasm, "That's great Li!" At that moment he picked me up in his arms and spun me around.

"Sakura, will you be my girlfriend?" he asked while smiling.

"Of coarse I will," I said as he leaned over and kissed me.

_A.N. Thats it...yeah i kno it's short...but it's a oneshot so it dun matter really...anyway...what cha think? L8er, K.A.F._


End file.
